Match Flower
Match Flower (火柴花拳手; pinyin: huǒchái huā quánshǒu) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] introduced in the 1.8.2 update. He attacks zombies by punching them one tile in front of him. After dealing a certain amount of damage (c.a. four attack cycles), he will set his petals on fire and start to do more damage. He can also be set on fire by other plants. When he is on fire, he can light up peas that pass through him, just like Torchwood. However, the flames have limited duration. One of Match Flower's Puzzle Pieces can be traded in, along with ten red rocks, in order to obtain one of Firebloom Queen's Puzzle Pieces. Origins Match Flower's designs is based on the matchstick banksia(Banksia cuneata), also known as the Quairading banksia, an endangered species of flowering plant in the family Proteaceae. His name is a mix of "match box," a box used to hold matches; "flower box," a potting device to hold flowers; and "boxer," an athlete from the sport of boxing. His ability is a reference to how matches ignite when they are struck against a suitable substance. His costume, a pair of red boxing gloves, is a reference to how he attacks zombies, and another reference to the boxing motif with the plant. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Match Flower will spit out fireballs in a 3x3 area around him and his petals will be set on fire. Costumed His Plant Food effect is now one second longer. Level upgrade Gallery Fire boxer China Almanac.png|Match Flower's Almanac entry HD Matchflower.png|HD Match Flower NEWMatchFlowerBoxerPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Matchflower Costume Puzzle Piece.png MatchBoxerObtained.png|Obtaining Match Flower from a chest MatchFlowerBoxerPlantFood.png|Plant Food effect Match Flower Boxer on title screen.jpeg|Match Flower on the title screen (note he has a costume) How to unlock Firebloom Queen.jpeg|Match Flower on instructions on how to unlock Firebloom Queen ATLASES PLANTMATCHFLOWER 1536 00 PTX.png|Match Flower's textures Flame and Ice Crytals Event Promo.png|Match Flower in an advertisement for the 1.8.2 update, along with Firebloom Queen, Zombot War Wagon and Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Flame and Ice Crystals Event Banner.png|Match Flower in an event banner seednew.png|Seed packet (with sun cost) Matchflower Super Rare Seed Packet.png|Seed packet (without sun cost) ingame.png|Match Flower in-game FireBoxTile.PNG|Match Flower on a Gold Tile MatchFlowerBoxerDance.png|Dancing MFB Attack.gif|Attacking (animated) Matchflower1.jpg|Match Flower punching Matchflower2.jpg|Match Flower doing his last attack cycle Matchflower3.jpg|Match Flower with his petals on fire Matchflower4.jpg|Match Flower under his Plant Food effect TurnFlames.PNG|Match Flower turning regular peas into flaming peas GrayMatchFlowerBoxer.PNG|Grayed-out Match Flower Imitater Matchflower SP.jpg|Imitater seed packet Trivia *He reuses Bonk Choy's punching sound effects. **Also, his Plant Food sound reused Lava Guava's screaming Plant Food sound effect. **However, in the 2.0.0 update, this was replaced with a new sound effect. ***The close-range and fire attacks resemble Wasabi Whip. *He is the only plant introduced in the 1.8.2 update that is not a Legendary plant. Instead, he is a Super-Rare plant. *The punches he does are considered fire damage, which will melt slowed zombies. *If one or more Match Flower are in front of a Firebloom Queen and the Firebloom Queen sets the tiles in front of her alight, she will set fire to the Match Flowers' petals. **A similar thing happens when a Fire Peashooter shoots a fire pea in a lane with one or more Match Flowers. *His range is slightly longer than Bonk Choy's, and a bit more longer than Torch Kongfu Zombie's, as seen in the gallery. *Though he can light up peas, he cannot light up Primal Peashooter's pea. *When a level is started in Frostbite Caves (Chinese version), his petals will be set on fire from the start. See also *Firebloom Queen *Fire Peashooter *Torchwood *Bonk Choy *Wasabi Whip Category:Fire plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Area-of-effect plants